Long Live
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: Four years in college, now graduates, and you'd think they'd be over their highschool issues, and somehow they're not, not even close. Dear Jean sequel. -AU - same pairings.


**_a/n:_**_ So I finally, after forever (sarcasm), got the chance to start writing for this and I got a few chapters down. So without further ado I present to you the sequel to 'Dear Jean', you can ask questions, I'll answer next time around. x _

* * *

_"I am not here for you."_

_Her tone is harsh, everything about her just screams 'I hate you' and he can't find it in him to walk away. It's because even after all this damn time she's had him right in her fucking hands, like she owns him. _

_Truth was, she did, she had him, right on his knees if she asked._

_"Then why are you here?"_

_"Kelly and Randy, I'm here for them," she speaks clearly, "once they're married, I'm gone."_

_"Just like that?"_

_"Yes, just like that."_

* * *

**Long Live**

* * *

A.J doesn't know whether things will be the same once they return, all she knows is that she is excited to see all her friends. She hasn't seen them since their graduation because their Summer had been the most hectic ever, there was no possible way of contacting anyone because they were busy getting to leave town and getting to their destinations quick so they could start preparing and being settled in for college.

Her eyes widen and she almost squeals at the 'Welcome to Tampa' sign they were passing. So this was it, this was what she had waited for since Kelly gave them the call, hell she'd actually been waiting for this since they left for College four (almost five) years ago.

"So you think things have changed?" she asked him

"No doubt," Phil sighed, "we are adults now, not children or teenagers for that matter."

"Makes sense," she sighed, "I hope things go smoothly and we don't have any complications."

"I understand your concern, babe," he told her, "but whatever happens it won't change anything, we're here for a reason and once the reason is dealt with we all leave and return to our respective lives."

"I guess," she frowned, "I just don't want any awkward moments between any of them, special Mike and Maryse or even Mickie and John."

"It's okay," he assured, "as I said before we're all adults."

She nodded and stared out the window again before looking to the back seat, in the end Justin accompanied her and so did one of Phil's colleagues. He said it was only because he opened his mouth and said that if she invited Justin he'd just have to invite the colleagues, it was strange how she was considered a friend to him.

Her thoughts drifted away as she looked at the familiar stores and the familiar houses. She let her nerves take over once more because here she was back home and she was going to visit everyone today and they'd all be reunited. She giggled and jumped slightly in her seat while Phil mumbled about annoying co-workers, and clasped her hands tightly, this was it.

* * *

Kelly checked the watch on her wrist and watched the intense stare down between her father and Randy. They had been going at it for a good 30 minutes, their argument, or more like petty staring contest, was due to the fact that since her dad (apart from being a damn Politician) owned his own business and since she had no brothers it would be Randy who would take over once her dad retired.

Now the glares had stared when his father gave Randy a simple comment, one that Randy didn't find "polite".

_"I know you're prone to failure," he smirked, "but do try to keep my company in good shape, Randal."_

And just like that it had started, one glare after another, neither wanted to look away and let the other win. Kelly sighed because unlike those idiots she had places she had to be at. They had a dinner tonight and she had to rush home and take a shower but with stubborn idiots like these she'd never get out of here. She growled before she stepped in between them with her hands on her hips.

"Randal," she snarled, "father."

"Yes?" the both straightened up

"I have places to be at, end this meeting because I am not showing up like this to the dinner we have tonight, understand?"

They both nodded and within seconds began to finish out the process, her father took out the papers and what-not and Randy signed them all. Once they finished she pecked her dad on the cheek and walked out with Randy. Once outside she took a hold of his hand and smiled brightly at him. She knows that now that Randy was informed of being CEO of not only his own father's company but Kelly's father's as well, he'll surely be under a lot of stress but she's sure he'll do perfectly fine.

"Just a month left," she giggled

"I know," he chuckled, "and it feels like just yesterday we called those losers to tell them the news."

"Our parents were surprised," she told him, "remember?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but it's good that they've come to terms with everything."

She nodded as they proceeded to leave the building, Kelly was thankful for Randy's mother and father, they were so understanding in the matter. However, her own father, had opted to make sure Randy knew how much he detested the idea of them getting married (Kelly tried to stop it, and she did for a while but now he was voicing his opinion rather 'quietly', or rather, only for Randy to see/hear.) She doesn't let it affect her and merely hopes for the best, she wants everything to work out in order for her to marry the only man she'll ever love.

* * *

She's scared.

She's been scared ever since she found out about her small 'dilemma'. She doesn't know how Cody hasn't exactly notice, the baby bump, although still small, is there and present. She hasn't even let him touch her ever since it started showing. She grips her luggage tighter as they walk out of the terminal, her doctor told her that her pregnancy was a rather "fragile" one and she should take percussion's if she didn't want to harm herself or her baby.

However, she refused to tell Cody exactly what was going on because if she did then he'd know and he'd hate her, he'd leave her. She watched him quietly as he chatted on his phone with her brother, her brother knew of the issue at hand and yet acted perfectly normal, like he wasn't told he'd be an uncle in short months. She was guessing that he was calling to see if both made it safely, but she knew he was just worried for her in general.

"Alright," he smiled down at her, "I'll call the idiot so he can pick us up, I'm sure you're tired."

She was guessing that the idiot was Derrick, after all how many idiots did she really know?

After a while Derrick answered and Cody told him that they arrived and that he was supposed to be here minutes ago, whatever they said afterwards made no sense, she was guessing Derrick only added to his anger by saying something completely stupid as Cody was doing nothing but yelling profanities into his phone. After he was done he turned to her and chuckled.

"The idiot's on his way!"

"I'm glad," she chuckled, "I feel a bit sick."

"You okay?" he frowned, "you've been acting really weird for the whole trip, love."

"Perfectly fine," she mumbled, "maybe it was just something weird thing I ate."

She didn't let him press further on the matter because now this was about Kelly and her wedding with Randy, not about her. She had no plans to tell Cody on this any time soon because if she did he'd freak out and he'd probably leave her in the mist of his fear and insecurities. After all, Cody had told her many times before that kids weren't on his life plan at the moment.

And he also said he doubted they ever will be.

* * *

She took a good look at her reflection, she looked decent now, no more bags under her eyes from all her traveling. She knew she could probably use a bit more touching up but now she had no more time left to get ready to her pleasing. She had arrived short hours ago and right away she felt out-of-place, like Tampa had never been her home to begin with.

Sure the place still had the same ambiance and weather she remembered, as well as some shops and place she used to go to back when she was a kid, but other than those few things everything else seemed so different. This also served to remind her that everyone else would be different as well, after all it's been a few years since she's seem them around.

She looks at the heart-shaped locket that rests on her neck and carefully clutches it in her hand, her eyes shut immediately as she tries to ease her nerves. She was ready to see her friends, yes, those assholes and idiots and overly dramatic losers she was ready to see but Mike, he was a different story. She had feared so much coming into contact with him for the past few years and now they'd be within talking range and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this even after all this time.

Part of her did want to see him, however, she had many questions and she wanted answers to them. Even if this moment was solely for Kelly and Randy everything was still out in the open between her and Mike, things left unsaid and wounds still as open and fresh as when she left and she hoped that it didn't 'cause things to get out of control.

"Please let this month pass quickly," she muttered, "please."

The last thing she needed was a reason to stay home once again, she had a job back in Paris, one she loved and lived for. However, even with that in mind with Mike she always lacked resolve and if he asked she knew she'd say yes right away. Looking at her phone she sighed softly and grabbed her bag from her nightstand, her room was among the things that didn't change, her parents left it as it is and she was grateful for the familiarity. She took one last look at herself and gave a firm nod, she was as ready as she could be for this.

Once she left the house and was in her car, she couldn't find it in her to start it, things wouldn't be the same from here on out and that she feared most.

* * *

He couldn't listen to his girlfriend chatter any longer, it wasn't that he was annoyed, no, he was just too busy thinking of all the complications that came with this visit. He watched carefully as his girlfriend placed her shoes on while she went on about meeting everyone, as she had done for the better part of this week. She had been so enthralled with the idea of meeting every one of his childhood friends and becoming friends with them again.

However, the person she wanted to meet most happened to be his ex-girlfriend, Maryse.

Brooke had been over the moon when he told her that she was actually someone he knew and someone they would see there. She was already planning to ask her a million and one questions about the modeling industry and how she hasn't given in to temptation and remains healthy and beautiful without harming her body like some models do.

"I'm finally ready," she announced

"Okay," he chuckled

They quickly headed out and they got in his car, no one knew he was here -apart from Kaitlyn and Derrick. He had arrived in Tampa yesterday but telling everyone would make them all want to catch up and he'd rather just do that tonight, well he had assumed they had arrived yesterday or earlier too, turns out the slackers had all arrived today. It almost made him laugh because they hadn't really changed at all.

Derrick had invited them to stay at their house, someone the loser bought one and is managing his life just fine -asshole. He declined however because he knew that Kaitlyn being Maryse's close friend would probably take Maryse's side and then everything would have been tense and he doesn't want Brooke to feel uncomfortable this early in the month.

They quickly got into his rental and headed over to the restaurant, he was thankful it was close because he couldn't take much more of these nerves eating away at him. Once they arrived Brooke quickly hoped out and he followed suit. He walked over to her and took her hand in his and she smiled as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm excited to meet everyone," Brooke smiled brightly

"Yes, you've told me babe," he chuckled, "a million times."

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "I can't help it, it's exciting to meet new people, especially your old friends."

"I'm excited to see them again," he chuckled, "and a bit nervous as well."

"I just hope they like me, Mike," she grinned, "I'd hate to make for them to not like me or something like that."

He kissed her hand and shook his head, "I know they'll love you."

"Especially Maryse Ouellet," she squealed, "meeting her is going to be awesome."

"I bet," he grumbled

She laughed as they entered the restaurant, a small chiming announcing their arrival. He gave the attendant his name and he escorted him to where they booked the table. He smirked when he saw Phil and Randy arguing about something while Kelly and A.J chatted away at a hundred miles per hour. On the other side of A.J sat a boy whom he'd never met before and on the other side of Phil sat a woman he'd never seen either, but they seemed to be forgotten as they were each engrossed in their own conversations.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in at the fact that she wasn't here yet. He was glad, he wasn't sure he was ready to meet those brown eyes of hers because he knew that the moment she looked at him and he looked back he'd fall right back to square one because even with someone like Brooke by his side, Maryse would always own his heart.

* * *

So Derrick and Kaitlyn were happy to say that they weren't like their friends and their respective relationships, nope, in their eyes (mostly Derrick's) they were far better in the aspect of romance than their dimwitted friends, and that said something because Derrick wasn't typically considered "smart", especially in love no matter how many times he claimed to be "Dr Love".

But that was besides the point.

Like take A.J and Phil, they were better than them relationship wise because no matter how busy they made time for each other. They also certainly never challenged each other in video games like A.J and Phil did because then Derrick would lose (just like Phil) and he'd blow a fuse (just like Phil) and start hating life (_just like Phil)._ So they were wiser than them in that aspect.

Then there was Kelly and Randy, sure they had dated the longest out of everyone but that meant nothing (well to Derrick who wanted to be the best). Unlike Randy and Kelly they were smart because Kaitlyn never babied him and that was good for him because he didn't need to lose his man card -much like Randy had in the past couple of years. What he basically means is that the man got engaged thus ending his membership in the "man club" as Derrick had dubbed it.

Layla and Cody were idiots too, hiding things from each other like they did. Derrick would never ever dream of doing that to his girlfriend, mostly because if she found out (and knowing her, she would) she would promptly take him by his luscious locks and fling him out of the window of their apartment. And plus he was Derrick so any secret he had, no matte big or small, good or bad, he couldn't keep with himself, which is why Kaitlyn threatened to kill him if he spoke about Layla's pregnancy around Cody. He would've scoffed, if he wasn't so scared, because what kind of relationship builds itself on lies like that, certainly not his.

Just so long as Kaitlyn never finds out he was the one who broke that ugly vase she kept in the living room, and not their stupid cat, Sherman.

And don't even get him started on how much smarter and better they were than Maryse and Mike as well as Mickie and John. I mean those four each went their separate ways and totally ruined any possible chances at getting married because word on the street two of them were dating women that wouldn't amount to who they really loved and one was a job obsessed loser (not that he'd tell her that) and the other was Mickie.

So yeah, they were better, end of story.

He grinned as he linked arms with Kaitlyn, she was mumbling about him being an idiot because he had made them slightly late, but hey he was positive that with people like John and Cody their tardiness would seem like such a small thing. This reunion had been all Kelly's fault, because women aren't that bright (not that he'd tell Kaitlyn that one) and she figured getting everyone together to see what they've done and who they _upgraded _to was a fabulous idea -her words, not his.

Honestly, did women not think? This had disaster written all over it, he would know, his mother told him he was a walking disaster and you know what they say, takes a disaster to know one -was that even right?

Kaitlyn sighed, "I sure hope everything goes as planned and those idiots don't cause a scene like always."

"Please," Derrick scoffed, "our group does nothing but cause scenes, it's like our gimmick."

"You're such an idiot," she rolled her eyes

Once they entered the restaurant and the maître d' took them to their table he found that no only was there practically no one there, the atmosphere was already tense. You could practically choke on the tension that filled the air and it's source? Well, it came from Mike and Maryse who were not only sitting right across from each other, but they refused to look at one another, it was almost amusing -almost.

He knew now that tonight wouldn't go uninterrupted, surely Kelly knew that too, tonight's reunion was going to be interesting and probably like one of his Korean dramas, it almost made him giddy. He just hoped these assholes would cause the scene once he was finished eating because he heard from a friend that the food here was great and getting a reservation is hard and he'd be damned before he allows each one of these pricks to get him kicked out.

* * *

Okay, he wasn't scared, no that's not the word he'd used to describe the feeling at the pit of his stomach. He was far from fearful no, John was something else.

He was nervous.

He could blame it on many things to make himself sound better or try to convince himself that he doesn't care about a certain someone but honestly it was because of that certain someone that he was nervous.

He was dreading meeting her again, the tension would be there, especially because he picked Nikki over her and he was still with her. Hell, she was even coming to the dinner tonight. He just didn't want to see her disappointed face, he didn't want her to be brokenhearted for the choices he made all those years ago. He had no idea what she was like now, how she had taken things once she arrived in California, he wasn't even sure if she accepted being the maid of honor or not, Kelly refused to tell him whether she was coming or not.

Nikki told him that she hoped Mickie said no because then she'd have a chance and getting Kelly to choose her for the maid of honor position, he however, wondered if Kelly would be that nice and if Nikki's 'sucking up' would even work on her.

"I know she'll chose me," she smirked, "why wouldn't she? I'm perfect for the job."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat

"Just think of how good we'll look walking down that aisle together, almost like it's the real deal," she squealed

He groaned inwardly, she really needed to stop talking about marrying him in the near future because that's the very last thing he wanted at the moment, his subconscious told him that the issue was that perhaps that he didn't like the prospect of marriage with her, he was quick to dismiss that thought from his brain.

"Real good," he lied

They got out of the car and she quickly slipped her arm as him as she continued her pointless chatter about what her wedding dress should be like and how they should prepare and what they should get first, it's like she already had the ring around her finger (she was far from it though). Once they were led to the table Nikki quickly took a seat next to a girl he'd never seen before (she was sitting right next to Mike) and he took the seat beside Nikki.

He said his hello's and looked around to see who wasn't here yet, he saw A.J and Phil whispering to each other and laughing about whatever it was they were whispering about. There was also Randy, Kelly, Derrick, Kaitlyn, Layla and Cody (Layla looked rather pale and different somehow, he'd have to ask about that later), then there was Mike and the person Nikki sat next to who he could safely assume was his girlfriend, Maryse was in front of them on her phone not even paying attention to the quick stares Mike kept giving her.

And right in front of him and Nikki were two open seats and the person missing was Mickie, so why was there two seats and not just one? Made no sense, was she bringing someone, he frowned, no she couldn't.

Just before he could press further on the matter the bell from the front door of the restaurant chimed and he quickly craned his neck towards it. Everyone grinned upon watching the small girl look in, she looked dazzling. However when she stepped further into the restaurant he felt time freeze.

She was holding someone's hand, a man he'd never seen before, when she looked right at him he felt his stomach drop right along with his already broken heart.

* * *

She was slightly skeptical about everything, she was more than fearful for what could happen in the short month that they'd be here but she had no escape from it because she promised Kelly she'd attend and that she would indeed be her maid of honor and hold up to her promise and not leave during this month.

She quickly fixed her hair as she noticed her fiancé lounging on the bed on the phone with his manager. She was more than glad he was here with her because she sort of needed something to remind her that she can't stay here because she's got better things waiting back home in California, her new home.

"Yeah, this one month is all I'll need," he tells his manager, "yeah no worries Frank, I've got this, call me if anything."

He hangs up and she places her curling wand down before shutting it off and grinning at him, "ready?"

He nods and slips off of the bed before grabbing his tie, she quickly rushes over to him and fixes it for him.

"Thank you," he smiles while leaning down for a kiss

"You're more than welcome," she grins and pecks his lips

"Let's go then before we're even more late," he chuckles

"It's not our fault we had a delayed flight, I'm sure they'll understand," she chuckles, "they are my friends."

He smirks, "lets hope."

The car ride is quiet and she's glad because she need a bit of silence to sort out of her thoughts and those feelings that she needs to keep buried deep within her, she can't let them out not even for a second because she knows John well enough to know he'll take advantage of the situation if it presents itself, even if she's going to get married and even if he has someone who loves him dearly.

Once they arrive they hurry out and he takes her hand in his.

"Thank you for coming with me," she smiles

"No problem," he chuckles, "I'm glad I could come with you, sweetheart."

She nods her head, "me too, I'm glad."

He kisses the top of her head and she smiles brightly as they continue to make their way to the restaurant. Mickie feels her heart speed up as the door comes closer and she wonders how things will turn out tonight. She knows well that the reason she's most glad that Blake is even here is because she can't let anything stupid happen while she's here. She's going to get married and she doesn't want to mess it up because she is more than happy with the person she has chosen to be with for the rest of her life.

She reaches for the door but he beats her to it with a small smirk on his lips.

"After you," he chuckles

She laughs, "thank you, Blake."

The bell chimes and her hearts stops completely as she steps forwards and everyone in the restaurant comes to view. She pulls Blake along with her after giving her name to the person who is going to lead them to their table. She grips his hand tightly as they wait for a bit while the man checks his list and as her eyes scan the room she stops short because she's found the table her friends are at.

She however can't notice anyone but the man who is staring at her like she's betrayed him in the worst way. She meets his confused and hurt blue eyes and suddenly everything feels bad, her stomach drops and she wonders if perhaps she should've stuck to running away like she's done in the past.

* * *

**EN: **_So what do you think? This chapter was a must since I need to get the initial stuff out-of-the-way, feelings and what not sorted out for you guys. Please drop a review by, if you're confused you either haven't read 'Dear Jean' or I'm just awful, feel free to DM and ask questions. Never hesitate, adios. x - Sam_


End file.
